seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowfeather
Crowfeather is a black and white 'tuxedo' tom with a firm stature, round amber eyes, darker ear tips and a pink nose. He has a smooth, densely-furred pelt, a large, broad muzzle, and a thick tail. History Crowfeather is from the Twoleg Barn much like his eldest brother Branchstar- though left the place early in the series to join MossClan. Although he had trouble at first getting the basics of clan life down he eventually rose to be the best fisher in MossClan. After the meteor struck he was badly injured but was nursed back to health by both Doegaze and Bearglow once BranchClan arrived to support the neighboring clan. Though it came with a price as Branchstar, unknown to us at the time as Crowfeather's elder brother, stated that he would either allow Crowfeather to leave willingly or take him by force. Branchstar believed that MossClan was not a safe place for his little brother. Both the clan and Crowfeather eventually complied, not wanting to fight, and he was taken to BranchClan's camp. He developed a romantic relationship with Seawhisper, a BranchClan warrior. After he saved Shellkit from drowning it took their trust a step further- they had unplanned kits, unplanned by them and Seri herself, actually. Seawhisper nearly died, along with the kittens when she was giving birth, but Bearglow saved them all. The kits are Wavekit, Minnowkit, and Frogkit. During a gathering, he implied to Lionstar that he would be staying in BranchClan to be with his mate and kits. The MossClan leader held no qualms but was still upset- but it seemed that Seawhisper and Crowfeather were drifting apart. Being caught up in his own thoughts, he nearly risked all three of his children's lives by providing them a pile of prey that contained the very same fish that had nearly killed Bearglow, known as the Deathfish. Seawhisper was absolutely livid with him and saved the trio from almost certain death by putting herself between it and them; she told him that he was too wrapped up in himself and that he should just figure things out and leave if that's what he wants. Later, after unexpectedly desiring to play with his kits, he and Minnowkit were found on the street outside of camp by Seawhisper. She thought he was playing with Minnowkit in the road, but in reality Crowfeather was trying to get her out of the road. This resulted in a large loss to their relationship to the point where Seawhisper actually attacked Crowfeather out of frustration and anger, which was then broken up by Branchstar. A few days after the fight, he decided that BranchClan wasn't for him. One morning, without telling anyone, he fled into the forest, seeking his old Clanmates and friends, even though he would hurt his mate and kits. Him leaving BranchClan caused Frogkit to go into depression and dislike his parents. He came to MossClan while they were hunting at the lake, asking if they needed a fisher cat. When Crowfeather heard from his former mate Seawhisper, brother Branchstar and niece Wildfang that the kits of BranchClan had gone missing, especially his own, his heart was torn even more. Trivia * Crowfeather and Branchstar are the only brothers revealed thus far that were not born in a litter by a playable cat. * Crowfeather and Branchstar being brothers was not planned at the start of the series, and was instead an idea given to Seri by the fandom because "they look so much alike, they could be brothers! * In "The Bounty of the Beaches || Warrior Cats Sims 3 Legacy - Episode #71" Branchstar asks Crowfeather if he doesn't remind him of Tobias and Bessy, implying that the loners are their parents. * Crowfeather and Seawhisper becoming mates wasn't a choice by Seri but was chosen by the cats in their own free will. * His name matching that of a cat in the actual Warriors books was actually a complete coincidence, as Seri used a random generator for his and many of the other loners' names. ** Another major coincidence is that both the Crowfeather of the books and this Crowfeather had mated with she-cats of different clans. Book Crowfeather of WindClan mated with Leafpool of ThunderClan (a medicine cat, no less), and this Crowfeather mated with Seawhisper of BranchClan. And both Crowfeathers had broken up with said she-cat. *** Both times, their mating has produced two toms and a she-cat. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf for Book Crowfeather and Leafpool, and Wavekit, Frogkit and Minnowkit for this Crowfeather and Seawhisper. * Even though the majority of people approved of his choice to leave, others are quite upset about leaving his kits and mate behind. * Crowfeather is a master at stalking prey, specifically fish. * His official in-game personality is non-destructive, hyper and proud. * In early episodes, Crowfeather was the mate of Doegaze, but Seri changed that so Doegaze could be a medicine cat. * In two blooper scenes, Seri uses Crowfeather by mistake when she was meant to use his brother, Branchstar: ** The first blooper was when Stonepaw and Wildpaw were arguing and then Seri was like "Wildpaw... wait, are you?". ** The second one was when Wildpaw was trying to fish in the ocean and Seri said 'Wildpaw...wait, you're not Branchstar, you're Crowfeather!" Family tree Category:Barn Cats Category:Warriors [[Category:Mossclan Cat [[Category:Mossclan